slawkowfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Początki, czasy świetności i upadek (VIII-IX w. – XIV w.)
Początki miasta Wobec braku dostatecznych źródeł na temat wczesnej historii Sławkowa, okoliczności powstania osady pozostają owiane tajemnicą. Według legendy jej przeszłość sięga czasów wcześniejszych niż Kraków, skąd ukuto powiedzenie "dawniejszy Sławków od Krakowa". Cokolwiek by sądzić o tych przekazach ustnych, wiadome fakty potwierdzają, że Sławków należy do najstarszych słowiańskich ośrodków osadniczych w Polsce. Odkryte przypadkowo kawałki trzech pali dębowych dowodzą, że przedchrześcijański gród obronny istnieć mógł na wzgórzu miejskim już w VIII–IX wieku. Powstanie grodu wiązane bywa z okresem wielkomorawskiej bądź też czeskiej zwierzchności nad ziemiami plemienia Wiślan. Świadczyć o tym ma także sam prasłowiański toponim *slavkovъ, do dzisiaj rozpowszechniony za południową granicą Polski. W epoce wczesnopiastowskiej gród oraz położona obok niego osada stanowiły centrum zagłębia kruszcowego, którego istnienie poświadczają źródła narracyjne ze schyłku średniowiecza oraz niedawne odkrycia archeologiczne z obszaru dawnej kasztelanii sławkowskiej (w Strzemieszycach Wielkich i Łośniu). Z XII wieku pochodzi wczesnośredniowieczne cmentarzysko szkieletowe zlokalizowane na terenie kościoła św. Mikołaja. Służyło ono miejscem pochówku mieszkańcom osady przedlokacyjnej ("starego Sławkowa"), ulokowanego prawdopodobnie na wschodnim brzegu Białej Przemszy. Według podawanej obecnie w wątpliwość relacji Jana Długosza, na miejscu cmentarza biskup Fulko ufundował kościół i szpital dla górników, dla których założenia sprowadził do Sławkowa w 1203 zakonników św. Ducha. Takiej daty budowy kościoła nie potwierdzają jednak ustalenia architektoniczne, przesuwając ją na połowę XIII wieku. Nie wykluczone jednak, że w miejscu tym stała już wcześniej inna świątynia, być może również murowana. Obecny kościół – nie ukończony według zamysłu fundatora – był pierwotnie budowlą inkastelowaną. Wcześniej było tu prawdopodobnie miejsce kultu pogańskiego. Przypuszczalnie z powodu spadku znaczenia obronnego gród książęcy dosyć wcześnie podarowany został (wraz z całą kasztelanią sławkowską) biskupom krakowskim. Trudno jednak powiedzieć, czy nadanie osady biskupom nastąpiło już za czasów Bolesława Chrobrego, czy też dopiero później. Nie wiadomo też w jaki sposób i kiedy przeszło na biskupów krakowskich regale górnicze. Pewne jest jedynie, że Sławków znajdował się we władaniu biskupim na początku XIII w. Potwierdza to pierwsza pisemna wzmianka z 1220, kiedy biskup krakowski Iwo Odrowąż nadał ufundowanemu przez siebie w Prądniku pod Krakowem klasztorowi św. Ducha połowę dochodów z karczm sławkowskich. Nadanie to stanowić miało ponoć dość pokaźną kwotę, co poświadcza wysoki poziom rozwoju gospodarczego ówczesnego Sławkowa. Wiadomość o karczmach dowodzi też pośrednio jego handlowego charakteru. W jakiś zagadkowy sposób osada ocalała od najazdów tatarskich, dzięki czemu zniszczony przez Tatarów w 1241 Kraków odbudowano właśnie z jej pomocą. Pamięć o tym przetrwała w powiedzeniu "o sławkowskim chlebie Kraków zbudowano". Status miasta uzyskał Sławków w okresie lokacji najstarszych miast małopolskich w XIII w. Z powodu zaginięcia aktu lokacyjnego nie jest jednak znana dokładna data uzyskania przez osadę praw miejskich. Opierając się na pośrednich źródłach historycznych zwykło się jedynie sądzić, że nastąpiło to między rokiem 1279 a 1286. W dokumencie wystawionym przez Bolesława Wstydliwego 6 grudnia 1279 Sławków nazywany jest bowiem jeszcze wsią biskupią (villa episcopalis), a w datowanej na 30 listopada 1286 ugodzie biskupa Pawła z Przemankowa z księciem Leszkiem Czarnym pojawia się już jako miasto (civitas). Za datę otrzymania praw miejskich przyjęto więc umownie rok 1286. Historyków nie przestają jednak nurtować wątpliwości dotyczące prawdziwej daty uzyskania przez Sławków praw miejskich. Sądzi się bowiem, że wzmianka o "wsi biskupiej Sławków" w dokumencie z 1279 nie dotyczy obecnego Sławkowa, lecz istniejącej obok miasta jeszcze jakiś czas po jego założeniu osady przedlokacyjnej, nazywanej w źródłach "starym Sławkowem". Ponieważ zaś dokument z 1286 potwierdza miastu i kasztelanii sławkowskiej wszelkie prawa, jakimi cieszyły się one za panowania Bolesława Wstydliwego (1243–1279), przyjąć można, że Sławków posiadał status miasta już na długo przed 1279, a uzyskał go staraniem biskupów krakowskich najprawdopodobniej w trzeciej ćwierci XIII w. Za takim datowaniem przemawiają również okoliczności wydania przez Bolesława Wstydliwego dokumentu z 6 grudnia 1279, w którym książę ten – na dzień przed swoją śmiercią – zapisał kapitule krakowskiej wieś Bolesław położoną "niedaleko wsi biskupiej Sławków" (non multum lange ab episcopali villa Slaucov). Gdyby przyjąć, że w dokumencie tym chodzi istotnie o dzisiejsze miasto, należałoby konsekwentnie przypuszczać, że Bolesław Wstydliwy nadał Sławkowowi prawa miejskie w ciągu dwu ostatnich dni swego życia, co wydaje się mało prawdopodobne. Miasto lokowane było na prawie magdeburskim, w następnych wiekach wielokrotnie potwierdzanym. Lokacja dokonała się w oparciu o osadników niemieckich. Świadczą o tym nie tylko zachowane do naszych czasów imiona i nazwiska pierwszych mieszczan sławkowskich, lecz również fakt poparcia przez nich biskupa Muskaty i wójta Alberta34 w walce z Władysławem Łokietkiem. Z XIV-wiecznych dokumentów watykańskich znani są np. niejacy Gerlach, Sygard i Peszke, którzy z innymi mieszczanami sławkowskimi (cum civibus suis de Slacovia) służyli w oddziałach biskupich. Liczne inne dokumenty z przełomu XIII i XIV wieku świadczą o niemieckim pochodzeniu pierwszych mieszczan sławkowskich, którzy mieli również swoją kolonię w Krakowie. Wskutek braku dokumentów źródłowych nie wiadomo jednak z jakich ziem przybyli niemieccy osadnicy. Nieznani pozostają również zarówno zasadźca miasta, jak i jego pierwsi wójtowie dziedziczni. Niewiadomych pozostaje także wiele innych faktów dotyczących lokacji Sławkowa. Regularny układ przestrzenny miasta dowodzi jednak, że założone ono zostało obok osady przedlokacyjnej, na tzw. surowym korzeniu. Miejsce lokacji na nierównym sławkowskim wzgórzu świadczy natomiast o górniczym charakterze miasta, które posadowiono tutaj z powodu bliskości kruszców, nie oglądając się zbytnio na niedogodności terenu. Pierwsze wiadomości o ustroju miejskim Sławkowa pochodzą jednak dopiero z wieków późniejszych. W 1303 na prawie sławkowskim (iure civitatis nostre Slavcoviensis) Jan Muskata lokował pobliską wieś Jeleń. Z dokumentu wystawionego w 1337 wiadomo, że władze miasta reprezentowali wobec biskupa krakowskiego wójt wraz z czteroosobową ławą. Dokument z 1419 zaświadcza zaś o istnieniu – obok wymienionych organów – również rady miejskiej. Osada znajdowała się w ziemi krakowskiej, stanowiąc siedzibę kasztelanii, której pierwszy znany zarządca – wojski Augustyn (Augustinus tribunus de Zlaucow) – wymieniony został przez dokument z 1238 roku. Kasztelania sławkowska powstała prawdopodobnie poprzez wydzielenie z bytomskiej w XII wieku. W czasach późniejszych znana była jako klucz sławkowski lub biskupie "starostwo sławkowskie". Po przejściu w ręce biskupie powiększała się drogą zakupów i nadań. Biskupi sprawowali w niej półudzielną władzę świecką, stanowiąc podatki, nadając przywileje i wykonując sądownictwo. Natomiast pod względem administracji kościelnej stanowił Sławków jeszcze w początkach XIV w. siedzibę dekanatu sławkowskiego, obejmującego blisko 30 parafii i ciągnącego się od Olkusza po Bytom. W 1179 dekanat ten przecięty został nową granicą małopolsko-śląską. Jego olbrzymia powierzchnia sugeruje, że była to bardzo stara struktura kościelna, sięgająca najpewniej początków biskupstwa krakowskiego. Przy sławkowskim kościele prawdopodobnie już w XIII w. działała szkoła parafialna, której absolwenci w XIV w. zajmowali wysokie stanowiska w kurii biskupiej oraz obejmowali inne eksponowane stanowiska kościelne. Znaczenie gospodarcze Występowanie w okolicach miasta złóż kruszców i dogodne położenie na szlaku handlowym sprawiły, że rozwinęło się ono w ważny ośrodek wydobycia ołowiu i srebra oraz centrum handlu i rzemiosła, o którym pierwsze pewne – aczkolwiek skąpe – wiadomości pochodzą z XIII wieku. Twierdzi się jednak, że lata świetności Sławkowa wiązać należy z wcześniejszym (być może nawet przedchrześcijańskim) okresem, natomiast w XIII w. znaczenie miasta malało. Dowodzić ma tego okoliczność przeniesienia w 1220 przez Iwona Odrowąża sprowadzonego w 1203 z Wiednia zakonu duchaków, wraz z założonych przez nich szpitalem, ze Sławkowa do Prądnika pod Krakowem. Śladem dawnego znaczenia Sławkowa jest istnienie do dzisiaj w Krakowie wzmiankowanej po raz pierwszy w 1307, a pochodzącej zapewne z okresu założenia miasta, ulicy Sławkowskiej (Slacovse gasse). Ulica ta, odchodząca od styku linii AB i CD Rynku Głównego, prowadziła kiedyś w kierunku nieistniejącej już Bramy Sławkowskiej i wychodziła na trakt wiodący w kierunku Śląska. Fakt, że Jan Długosz donosi o istnieniu w XIII wieku ulicy Sławkowskiej również we Wrocławiu, skłaniać może do przyjęcia, że Sławków stanowił niegdyś niezwykle ważny punkt na szlaku między oboma miastami, wyprzedzający swym znaczeniem nie tylko Bytom, lecz prawdopodobnie i Opole. W istocie, dokument biskupi z 1298, dotyczący fundacji i uposażenia szpitala oraz klasztoru św. Ducha zaświadcza o wysokim stanie zabudowy i zaludnienia Sławkowa (2 parafie) oraz rozwoju rękodzielnictwa, dowodząc, że był on w drugiej połowie XIII w. miastem rozwiniętym pod względem gospodarczym i gęsto zaludnionym. Dowodem zamożności ówczesnego Sławkowa jest obciążenie miasta kwotą 500 grzywien, które Czech Hynko z Dubia otrzymać miał za zmuszenie kapituły krakowskiej do wybrania Jana Muskaty biskupem krakowskim. Wobec oporu mieszczan sławkowskich kwotę tę Hynko musiał ściągać z nich siłą. O tym jak pokaźna była to suma świadczy fakt, że roczna rata odszkodowania w wysokości tysiąca grzywien, które w 1286 zobowiązał się płacić na rzecz Pawła z Przemankowa książę krakowski Leszek Czarny, stanowiła niezwykle dotkliwe obciążenie nawet dla książęcego budżetu. Bogactwo swoje zawdzięczał Sławków głównie eksploatacji srebronośnych rud ołowiu. Jednak szczytowy okres rozwoju sławkowskiego górnictwa kruszców nie jest udokumentowany. Nie wiadomo nawet dokładnie kiedy miał on miejsce. Jak zwraca uwagę historyk Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego Jan Przemsza-Zieliński, nazwanie przez Jana Długosza panującego w latach 1177–1194 Kazimierza Sprawiedliwego "panem zanikających i upadających kopalń ołowiu u miast Sławkowa i Bytomia" świadczy, że już w XII wieku okres rozkwitu górnictwa sławkowskiego należał do przeszłości. Przypuszcza się skądinąd, że sławkowskie górnictwo kruszcowe istniało już w X wieku, a zatem starsze jest znacznie od olkuskiego. Jednak pierwsze bezpośrednie informacje pisane na jego temat pochodzą dopiero z 1412, kiedy biskup krakowski Piotr Wysz potwierdził przywileje gwarków sławkowskich oraz ich wzorowane na węgierskim prawo górnicze. Dokument biskupi rzuca również pewne światło na miejscowe górnictwo w czasach wcześniejszych, dowodząc że także w poprzednich wiekach gwarkami byli mieszczanie sławkowscy, zobowiązani do opłaty na rzecz biskupa olbory w wysokości jedenastej części wydobytego kruszcu. W średniowieczu miasto leżało na szlaku handlowym z Krakowa do Wrocławia, będącym częścią dłuższych szlaków łączących wschód z zachodem Europy (Via Regia). W Sławkowie, u wylotu dzisiejszej ulicy Siewierskiej, znajdowało się również odgałęzienie od tego szlaku prowadzące przez Siewierz i Woźniki do Poznania. Z rozwojem handlu w Sławkowie związane jest istnienie od XIII wieku komory celnej, w której według Jana Długosza w XV wieku ściągano cło od każdego wozu z towarem w wysokości jednego grosza czeskiego, a od sztuki bydła oraz od konia po dwa denary. Handlowano przede wszystkim miejscowym ołowiem, który trafiał za pośrednictwem Krakowa na rynki europejskie, m.in. na Węgry. Prowadzono również tranzytowy handel solą, na który mieszczanie sławkowscy mieli przynoszący im znaczne dochody monopol. Cła nie pobierano jednak na pożytek miasta, lecz stanowiło ono uposażenie kantora katedry krakowskiej. Jego wysokość szacowano w XV wieku na 20 grzywien rocznie, z czego 8 kantor przekazywał plebanowi sławkowskiemu. Górnictwo ołowiu i srebra oraz wymiana handlowa wywarły korzystny wpływ na rozwój rękodzielnictwa. Pierwszych rzemieślników sławkowskich – piekarza Bertolda i młynarza Teodoryka Szulera – wymienia dokument biskupi z 1298, przekazujący jednocześnie informacje o funkcjonowaniu w mieście jatek mięsnych oraz przynoszącej wysoki czynsz łaźni miejskiej nad Białą Przemszą. Dokładniejsze informacje na temat sławkowskiego rzemiosła pochodzą jednak dopiero z 1412, w którym przywilej biskupi wymienia pracujących w mieście kołodziejów, szewców i garbarzy, kramy solne prasołów i jatki rzeźnicze oraz karczmy korzystające z monopolu na wyszynk i sprzedaż piwa we wsiach całego klucza sławkowskiego. Z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa przyjąć można, że podobny stopień rozwoju reprezentowało sławkowskie rzemiosło już w XIV wieku. Znaną również z późniejszego okresu wysoką jakość jego produktów wiązać należy z faktem zbytu dużej ich części na wymagającym stołecznym rynku w Krakowie. Obok górnictwa, handlu i rzemiosła pewna część mieszkańców średniowiecznego Sławkowa żyła z rolnictwa i hodowli. Choć jako miasto górnicze Sławków lokowany był najprawdopodobniej bez nadania gruntów rolnych, to obszar tych ostatnich poszerzał się sukcesywnie na skutek karczunku lasów i zagospodarowywania zarośli oraz nieużytków. Brak danych na ten temat z najwcześniejszego okresu historii miasta, jednak według Jana Długosza w XV w. obszar gruntów rolnych należących do mieszczan wynosił już 36 łanów. Przyjmuje się, że wraz z polami wójtowskimi, podmiejskimi i folwarkiem biskupim tereny przeznaczone pod produkcję rolną zajmowały w tym czasie łączną powierzchnię 50 łanów frankońskich, a więc obszar odpowiadający ok. 900 hektarom. Jeszcze w czasach Długosza pola te nie były jednak ani dokładnie pomierzone i powytyczane, ani podzielone na trzy części (trójpolówka). Uprawiano je tylko miejscami, tam gdzie była lepsza ziemia, siejąc zboża, urządzając plantacje chmielu oraz łąki dla wypasu bydła i hodowanej tu tradycyjnie trzody. Na arenie politycznej Dzieje polityczne Sławkowa związane są z biskupim ośrodkiem zamkowym, budowanym przez Pawła z Przemankowa być może już od początku lat sześćdziesiątych XIII wieku. Z powodu zatargu z Leszkiem Czarnym biskupowi nie było jednak dane dokończyć budowy zamku sławkowskiego według pierwotnych planów, a uwolniony w 1284 z więzienia książęcego zmuszony został do likwidacji tzw. wielkiego zamku przez wyburzenie murów i zasypanie fosy. Ograniczony do wieży mieszkalno-obronnej sławkowski zamek biskupi został mimo to twierdzą, z którą pod względem kunsztu fortyfikacyjnego nie mógł się początkowo równać otoczony do końca XIII wieku umocnieniami drewniano-ziemnymi zamek książęcy w Krakowie. Panowanie nad zamkiem sławkowskim stanowiło więc jedną z ważnych kart przetargowych w zmaganiach o tron krakowski w okresie rozbicia dzielnicowego. W 1283 zamek biskupi w Sławkowie zajęty został na krótko przez Leszka Czarnego. Już w następnym roku powrócił we władanie biskupie, lecz w 1289 wyprawiający się na Kraków książę Henryk Probus zajął go i oddał w zarząd burgrabiemu Henrykowi z Woszowa. W tym samym roku książę bytomski Kazimierz opanował terytoria pograniczne wraz ze Sławkowem, po czym uznał się lennikiem Wacława II Czeskiego i zobowiązał się otwierać przed nim wszystkie swoje grody. W rezultacie również zamek w Sławkowie (castrum novum circa Zlaucoviam) oddany został w 1291 Przemyślidom w lenno. Sławków stał się wówczas punktem oparcia dla Czechów i wspierającego ich biskupa krakowskiego Jana Muskaty w walce z Władysławem Łokietkiem o tron krakowski. Na przełomie XIII i XIV wieku miasto otoczone zostało przez Muskatę murami obronnymi. Zgody na obwarowanie udzielił w 1295 Wacław II Czeski. Przynajmniej częściowo obwarowania miejskie musiały istnieć już w 1298, skoro Jan Muskata nadał w tym roku nowo utworzonej parafii św. Jana ogród położony "extra muros" (za murami). Wbrew nazwie był to w większości wał palisadowo-ziemny, uzupełniany gdzieniegdzie fragmentami murowanymi i otoczony fosą. Do rynku prowadziły dwie bramy: od strony południowo-wschodniej Krakowska, a od zachodniej Bytomska. Uzupełniały je furty Pilecka (prowadząca w kierunku Pilicy) i Zamkowa (prowadząca do zamku). W układ obwarowań miejskich wkomponowane zostały istniejące już wcześniej samodzielne fortyfikacje kościoła św. Mikołaja oraz zamku biskupów krakowskich, broniące dostępu do miasta od strony Białej Przemszy. Sławków fortyfikował się bowiem od strony Krakowa, skąd jego właściciele – popierający królów czeskich Paweł z Przemankowa i Jan Muskata – najpewniej mogli oczekiwać najazdu. Na przełomie XIII i XIV wieku stanowił znaczące na pograniczu małopolsko-śląskim miasto i twierdzę (oppidum et fortalicium Slavcoviae), z której zaciężne oddziały zbrojne Muskaty, wspierane przez mieszczan sławkowskich, dokonywały niszczących napadów na wsie i miasta Małopolski. Być może to właśnie ich ofiarą padły sąsiednie grody rycerskie w Krzykawce i Starym Olkuszu oraz kościół w Chechle. Biskupowi Muskacie zarzucano jakiś czas później, że jego najemnicy uczynili ze Sławkowa składowisko łupów, a z twierdzy sławkowskiej więzienie dla swoich przeciwników politycznych. Więziono tu m.in. komesa Pakosława z Mstyczowa. Bezwzględny dla swych wrogów biskup Muskata otoczył miasto ojcowską opieką i troską. W 1298 przy Bramie Bytomskiej erygował parafię św. Jana oraz ufundował klasztor św. Ducha wraz ze szpitalem dla ubogich, uposażając je wszystkie w rozliczne dochody. Rozbudował i umocnił wieżę zamkową. W 1309 Jan Muskata zmuszony jednak został zawrzeć z Władysławem Łokietkiem porozumienie, na mocy którego miasto oddane zostało księciu w zastaw, łącznie z prawem pobierania dochodów. Wbrew nadziejom mieszkańców oraz postanowieniom porozumienia z 1309 miasto już nigdy nie zostało przekazane zmarłemu w 1320 Muskacie, pozostając przez następnych dwadzieścia lat pod zarządem książęcym. Na początku 1327 zajął Sławków na krótko upominający się zbrojnie o swoje prawa do korony polskiej Jan Luksemburski. Jednak już w kwietniu tego samego roku wojska czeskie zmuszone zostały do opuszczenia miasta przez zięcia i sojusznika Łokietka, króla węgierskiego Karola Roberta. Wojska węgierskie opuściły Sławków w 1328, natomiast rok później – po kolejnym napomnieniu przez papieża Jana XXII – Władysław Łokietek zwrócił miasto biskupom krakowskim. Wtedy już jednak na stolcu biskupim zasiadał przychylny Łokietkowi Jan Grot. W okresie późniejszym ludność Sławkowa, ulegając w XIV i XV wieku stopniowej polonizacji, przestała przejawiać jakiekolwiek poważniejsze ambicje polityczne. Po zwrocie miasta biskupom krakowskim Sławków zszedł ostatecznie ze sceny politycznej, pozostając przez kilka następnych stuleci lokalnym ośrodkiem zarządu dóbr biskupich położonych między Olkuszem i Będzinem. Miasto nie tylko nie odzyskało już nigdy wcześniejszego znaczenia, lecz odbudowując się w następnych stuleciach po kolejnych pożarach i najazdach, nie wyszło w zasadzie poza teren XIII-wiecznej lokacji. Upadek miasta w XIV w. W splocie różnych zdarzeń, które na początku XIV wieku prowadzą do zahamowania rozwoju Sławkowa i do jego późniejszego upadku, zauważa się, że oprócz topniejących już wtedy złóż kruszcowych, również zaangażowanie się miasta po "złej" stronie ówczesnych konfliktów polityczno-militarnych miało swoje niebagatelne znaczenie dla umniejszenia jego dotychczasowej roli. Królowie polscy faworyzowali bowiem pobliski królewski Olkusz, a Jan Długosz odnotował w związku z tymi wydarzeniami, że górnictwo sławkowskie oraz miasto Sławków, będące "niegdyś sławnym i znakomitym" (quondam famosum et insigne), upadło na rzecz kopalń olkuskich i miasta Olkusza. Spisy świętopietrza z lat 1325–1327 dokumentują istnienie w Sławkowie już tylko jednej parafii, potwierdzają jednak, że była ona ciągle jeszcze gęsto zaludniona (ok. 1000 osób) i nie należała do najbiedniejszych. Wśród parafii dekanatu sławkowskiego wyprzedzała ją pod względem dochodów tylko parafia bytomska, równe miała olkuska, a znacznie niższe siewierska i nowogórska. Jednak już w 1328 – po rocznej okupacji miasta przez wojska czeskie i węgierskie – dochody parafii sławkowskiej wydatnie spadły[. W 1331 rozległy dekanat sławkowski skurczył się z powodu wydzielenia z niego dekanatu bytomskiego. W 1335 został on natomiast całkowicie zniesiony, a parafia sławkowska weszła w skład nowo utworzonego dekanatu nowogórskiego. Cały wiek XIV był dla miasta okresem postępującego regresu gospodarczego. Obok grabieży przez wojska czeskie i węgierskie przyczynił się do niego również najazd księcia raciborskiego Jana II Żelaznego, który w 1391 napadł i spustoszył Sławków oraz liczne wsie klucza sławkowskiego. Przywileje biskupie z początku następnego stulecia poświadczają już złą sytuację gospodarczą miasta i wyrażają nadzieję na jego ponowny rozwój. Od początku XIV w. miasto zaczęło również tracić swe wcześniejsze znaczenie polityczne. Władysław Łokietek cofnął w 1307 pozwolenie Wacława II na obwarowanie Sławkowa, w związku z czym umocnienia miejskie popadły w ruinę i z czasem ślad po nich zaginął. Jeszcze w 1337 rezydował przez jakiś czas na zamku sławkowskim z całym swym dworem i kancelarią biskup Jan Grot. Jednak najprawdopodobniej już wtedy – a nie jak pierwotnie sądzono w 1455 – również i zamek zaczął popadać w ruinę i nie został już nigdy odbudowany.